


That's What HE Thinks!!!!!

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS A NEW HOPE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han Solo has a problem and thinks he's found a solution





	

THAT’S WHAT HE THINKS!!

 

“O.K., Chewie.” Han yelled to his co-pilot, “cargo’s all unloaded”. Han pulled the ship’s hull lever to lift the loading elevator…the mechanism made a strange metallic scraping noise, but didn’t budge. Han furrowed his brow and hit the lever again….after a few loud pops the elevator began moving slowly. 

Han spit a mild curse as he watched the elevator struggle to lift and then close. Locking the lever in place, he stripped off his gloves and made his way back into the ship.

“We’re gonna have to get that lifter fixed.” Han told Chewbacca as he entered the lounge. 

(“Told you that last time.” ) Chewbacca responded as Han settled down into a lounge seat, taking the offered cup of hot kava the Wookiee handed to him.

“Credits go just so far when I’m trying to get up all the money to pay Jobba for that spice I had to dump.”

Chewbacca gave a consoling moan and sat down across from his friend.

“I bet he’s got a dozen of his minions out for my hide now.” Han took a deep drink from his cup. “If we could just get one big job, I’d be out from under his thumb.” Chewie shook his head.  
“Once word gets out nobody will hire us. We’ll have the reputation of ‘dump and run’. Jabba’s a nasty slug to deal with.” The two sat silent, finishing their kava.

******

The green planetary dawn of Muscida crept over the Millennium Falcon, finding Han circling his ship, checking out systems before lift-off. He’d spent a restless night trying to figure out ways to get more money to pay off the Hutt..he knew his time was running out. He had enough to give a partial payment, but he doubted that would placate the crime lord.

“Everything’s a go, Chewie.” Han called, then boarded his ship.

******

Stars flashed pass the cockpit of the Falcon as Han loaded and viewed star charts on his console, a thoughtful finger at his lip. “We could land at Cor Hydrae, pick up some kraz marble the Tejat like to use to build their cities and shrines.”

(“Remember the lift.”) Chewbacca reminded. (“you don’t want to carry that heavy marble into the ship by hand.”)

Han muttered a curse. “Then something small.” A smile broke across his boyish face. “Gems! We’ll go to Thyroc.”

(“What will you buy the gems with?”) Chewie asked.

Han’s quick smile faded…he couldn’t use the money he’d saved to pay Jabba. He it the console in frustration. “We’ll trade for the gems.”

(“What have you got to trade?”)

Han lifted his eyes and glanced around the Falcon’s cockpit. “Not even this ship would bring what I owe Jabba.” Han continued to look at the charts, searching for some kind of solution. “THAT’S IT!!!!” Han exclaimed, punching a finger at the screen. “We’ll go back to Tatooine!”

(“That’s where Jabba is!”) Chewbacca growled in amazement.

Han nodded his head. “That’s why it’s the perfect place, pal. Jabba would never think I have the nerve to go back there…still owing him.”

The Wookiee shook his head, mumbling.

“We’ll put down at Mos Eisley, you can find anything there, pick up a quick, good paying job and all our worries will be over.”

*****

Chewbacca shuffled behind Han as they entered the doorway of the Mos Eisley Cantina, the Wookiee’s nose crinkling at the familiar smells; smoke, dust, liquor and bodies.  
“Same old dump.” Han commented as they made their way through the crowd to a  
corner booth. Han’s sharp eyes scanned the beings looking for anyone he might recognize or who might recognize him. “Get us a couple of drinks, Chewie.”

The Wookiee sat his bow caster in the seat and went to the bar, nudging his way between other customers. He overheard someone asking about a ship for hire and  
insinuated himself into the conversation.

Han continued to watch the activities of the cantina when Chewbacca slid into a seat, placed the drink in front of Han and relayed the information he’d found out.

The Corellian took a stiff drink from the glass. “Where are they?” He asked, craning his neck to look at all tables and booths. “They sounded pretty anxious to find a ship and pilot, huh?” Han asked. “This could be just what we need. This job could pay the rest of what I need to pay Jabba and maybe more. This is great.” Han rubbed his hands down his pants legs in anticipation “Then I’ll be free of any entanglements. No one after me, not owing anyone anything…not taking orders from anyone…we’ll be free and clear from now on.” 

Chewbacca pointed to the table where the older man and blond headed youngster sat.

Han drew a deep breath, rose and walked over to the booth, Chewbacca following. He slipped into the seat opposite the pair, the low lights of the cantina shadowing their positions.

“Han Solo. I’m captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan System.”


End file.
